Das Schmerzmittel
by Lady Wolf her Darkness
Summary: Atobe/Ryoma...Kleiner One-Shot...Ryoma gehts nicht gut...


Das Schmerzmittel

„Wo ist Echizen?"

Es war ein warmer Sommertag und das Team der Seigaku war beim Training.

„Hoi... Chibi ist nicht da!?"

„Wo kann er denn sein? Wenn er nicht bald auftaucht lässt der Bouchou ihn runden laufen."

Ryoma wachte von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht streichelten auf. Langsam rekelte er sich und streckte sich wie seine Katze Karupin, bis sein Blick auf den Wecker viel.

„Oh verdammt ich bin zu spät dran!"

Er stieß noch weitere Flüche aus, während er sich so schnell wie möglich anzog und sich seine Tennistasche griff.

Er rannte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus ohne zu frühstücken.

Er rannte so schnell wie möglich zur Schule, als eine schwarze Limousine an der Straße hielt und ein junger gut aussehender Mann mit durchdringenden grausilbernen Augen ausstieg.

„Ah das Gör, na zu spät dran?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Monkey King!"

„Tss... Steig ein." Forderte der Hyoutei Regular Ryoma auf.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich dich zur Schule fahre, also steig ein!" forderte Atobe Ryoma noch einmal auf.

Er fasste den Jungen am Arm und schob ihn in die Limousine.

Dieser wunderte sich über dieses zuvorkommende Verhalten, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und kam nicht viel zu spät, denn je früher er da war desto weniger Runden musste er laufen.

Während Ryoma so in Gedanken war wurde er von Atobe beobachtet.

Warum habe ich das gemacht? Diese Frage stellte er sich in den wenigen Augenblicken, die seit dem Auflesen von Ryoma vergangen waren, nicht zum ersten Mal. Er wusste nicht wieso dieser Junge so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, denn jedes Mal, wenn er ihn betrachtete stieg eine ungewöhnliche Wärme ihn ihm auf. Der Grünhaarige mit den goldenen Augen verzauberte ihn.

„Hoi... seht mal, da hält eine schwarze Limousine" Eiji hatte sie bemerkt und es so laut ausgerufen, dass alle es mitbekommen hatten. Sie beobachteten wie sich die Tür des Autos öffnete und ihr jüngster Stammspieler ausstieg.

„Was macht Ryoma denn in so einem Auto?"

Als er ausgestiegen war wandte der Junge sich dem Innern der Limousine zu und sah Atobe an, bis ein leises Danke zusammen mit einem echten Lächeln über seine Lippen kam. Darauf wandte er sich um und ging zum Clubhaus um sich umzuziehen, ohne auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen Clubmitglieder zu achten.

Atobe war wie erstarrt, während die Limousine weiter fuhr. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um Ryoma, sein gemurmeltes Danke, sein ehrliches Lächeln. So was hatte er noch nie an dem Seigaku Stammspieler gesehen, sonst war immer ein spöttisch arrogantes Grinsen auf den Lippen, aber nicht so etwas warmes, ja fast liebevolles.

Plötzlich wurde im klar was das für Gefühle waren die er für Ryoma Echizen empfand: Liebe!

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er, Ore-sama, Atobe Keigo, Erbe des größten Geschäftsimperiums in Japan war verliebt und das in einen Rotzlöffel, der noch dazu zu Seigaku gehörte.

Während Atobe zu seiner Schule fuhr, dachte Ryoma über seine Verwirrung nach. Er hatte Glück und musste nur 20 Runden laufen.

Es stand ein Turnier an und die besten Teams aus Japan waren anwesend, denn der Erlös sollte für wohltätige Zwecke verwendet werden. Das Team der Seigaku stand im Halbfinale, sie waren gut drauf und hatten viel trainiert.

Ryoma hatte noch nicht gespielt, denn er hatte darum gebeten erst mal Ersatzspieler zu sein, was ungewöhnlich für den sonst so engagierten Jungen, aber er hatte wirklich starke Kopfschmerzen und konnte sich kaum konzentrieren.

Es war spannend. Momoshiro kämpfte mit ganzer Kraft um zu gewinnen.

Dann plötzlich stöhnte dieser auf.

Nach dem Match, was Momo-senpai knapp gewonnen hatte, wurde er untersucht und da seine Schmerzen sehr stark waren durfte er im Finale nicht mitspielen.

Ryoma stöhnte, denn jetzt musste er trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen spielen, im ersten Einzel des Finales und das gegen Atobe. Er hoffte, dass die anderen gewinnen würden, denn das traute er sich echt nicht zu. Nicht gegen einen so starken Spieler.

Atobe runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatten in den Doppelspielen einmal gewonnen und einmal verloren und jetzt musste er auch noch gegen Ryoma antreten, weil der Dunk-Smash-Typ sich verletzt hat. Zwar war es schwerer, aber dafür konnte er die katzenhaften Bewegungen des Jungen betrachten.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und reichten sich die Hand. Was ist nur los mit dem Kleinen? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dessen war sich der Kapitän von Hyoutei sicher. Aber da machte Ryoma schon seinen Aufschlag und Atobe war fürs erste abgelenkt, dennoch bemerkte er das die Spielart des Jungen nicht wie sonst war: Nicht so energiegeladen.

Es wurde Zeit langsam Zeit anzugreifen. Atobe nahm Aufstellung für einen Konter, als er plötzlich sah wie Ryoma das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog und schwankte.

Um Ryoma drehte sich alles. Er sah nichts mehr und hatte keine Chance auf das Spiel zu achten.

Atobe rannte so schnell wie möglich auf die andere Seite des Netzes, ohne auf das Geschrei der Zuschauer zu achten und fing den schlanken Jungen auf, bevor dieser auf den Boden prallen würde.

Ryoma wunderte sich. Warum war es so warm und weshalb lag er nicht auf dem Boden? Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte direkt in Silberne. Sein Herz schlug wie wild als er bemerkte in wessen Armen er lag. Er starrte Atobe an und konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht nehmen, bis plötzlich eine Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Kopf schoss und er seinen Kopf gegen Atobes Brust lehnte, während er seine Finger in dessen Shirt klammerte und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

Atobe fing an sich Sorgen zu machen, denn Ryoma hätte seinen Schmerz nie so gezeigt, es musste also ziemlich schlimm sein.

Er bemerkte, wie der Schiedsrichter und die Trainerin von Seigaku auf ihn zu kamen und stand langsam mit Ryoma im Arm auf.

„Er kann nicht weiterspielen!"

Ryoma hörte was Atobe zum Schiedsrichter sagte und war froh, dass er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren musste. Er kuschelte sich noch näher an Atobe und seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen. Im war es im Moment ziemlich egal was die anderen von im dachten, er wollte nur die Wärme weiter fühlen.

„Lass ihn auf der Stelle runter, oder...!"

„Oder was?"

Atobe musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er mit Ryoma auf dem Arm den Platz verließ. Alle Seigaku Tennisclubmitglieder kamen auf ihn zu, genauso wie die Hyouteis.

„Gib in mir sofort!"

„Nein!"

Verärgert von dieser klaren aussage wollte Momoshiro Ryoma nehmen, doch dieser stöhnte nur schmerzvoll und klammerte sich an Atobe fest.

Dieser drückte den Jungen sofort an sich.

„Verdammt, du siehst doch, dass er das nicht will, also lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich werde ihn schon nicht auffressen!"

Atobe konnte es nicht fassen, dass Ryoma sich so an ihn klammerte. Der Junge war sonst so kühl und abweisend.

Abseits von den Tennisplätzen setzte sich der Kapitän von Hyoutei, mit Ryoma im Arm, gegen einen Baum und wartete auf eine Besserung.

Ryoma fühlte, wie der Schmerz langsam nachließ und realisierte langsam, was geschehen war. Jetzt lag er in den Armen von Atobe und es fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht an. Nein, es fühlte sich alles andere als schlecht an und er könnte ewig liegen bleiben.

Auch wenn es normal sein Stolz nicht erlaubt hätte, kuschelte er sich noch näher an den anderen und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Atobe sah, dass es Ryoma besser ging und wollte gerade dessen Teamkameraden rufen, als es dieser sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte. Als er mit einem sanften Lächeln in das Gesicht des Jungen guckte, bemerkte er, dass dieser die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Verdammt, jetzt muss ich ihn loslassen. Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn, als er in die goldenen Augen sah. Aber dort sah er nicht wie gedacht Ablehnung.

Ryoma nahm nichts war, außer dem sanften und liebevollen Lächeln von Atobe. Sein Herz machte Eskapaden und schlug immer schneller, außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Von seinen Kopfschmerzen war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Dann beugte sich Atobe zu Ryoma herunter und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Eine Welle des Glücks überströmte ihn schon bei dieser kleinen Berührung, doch dann trennte er sich schnell von Ryoma und sah ihn ängstlich an.

Dieser war überrascht von dem sanften Kuss, aber gar nicht abgeneigt sich noch einmal küssen zu lassen, da er sich klar geworden war, welche Gefühle er für Atobe Keigo, den Kapitän von Hyoutei hatte.

Ryoma reckte seinen Kopf langsam zu Atobe und legte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren, der seine Augen erst aufriss, da er es nicht fassen konnte, aber dann den Kuss erwiderte.

„ Ich liebe dich!"

Als Ryoma dass hörte, lächelte er und gab antobe einen kleinen Kuss als Antwort, da er sich noch nicht traute seine Gefühle auszusprechen.

Atobe verstand ihn und erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, warum der Junge in seinen Armen lag.

„Wie geht's dir, Kleiner?"

„Besser, viel besser! Meine Kopfschmerzen sind wie weggeblasen."

„Dann bin ich wohl dein persönliches Schmerzmittel."

„Ja, ist wohl so, deshalb musst du jetzt immer bei mir sein!"

ENDE


End file.
